Siem Reap
This once quaint village has become the largest boomtown and construction site in Cambodia. It is quite laid-back and a pleasant place to stay while touring the temples of Angkor. It is a nice compromise between observing Cambodian life and enjoying the amenities of modern services and entertainment, thanks to a large expatriate community.http://wikitravel.org/en/Siem_Reap#b 'VOLUNTEERING OPPORTUNITIES' ''' SANGKHEUM CENTRE FOR CHILDRENhttp://www.sangkheum.org/ '''Focus: The Sangkheum Centre For Children provides education, training, scholastic support and care to disadvantaged children and youth in Cambodia. They strive to provide a brighter future for orphaned, abused and neglected children who would otherwise be at risk of turning to a life on the streets. Skills: Generalist (Native English speaker, teaching experience, good with children) & specific (Teaching Conversational English, recreation, sport, computers, office skills). Intake Status: Open. Minimum stay: 1 month (3 months for English teachers) Maximum stay: 12 months Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements Locality: Chey Village, Teukville Commune, Puok District, Siem Reap Contact: email: mail@sangkheum.org tel: 012 675 637 'THE CAMBODIAN CHILDREN'S HOUSE OF PEACEhttp://www.santepheap.org' Focus:The Cambodian Children's House of Peace seeks to provide education, healthcare, shelter, food and clothing to poor children, ages 8 -18 - both boys and girls - in a safe and secure environment . Skills: Generalist & specific (English teaching, computer, recreation & sport, art & craft, construction & maintenance). Intake status: Open. Long and short term. Current urgent need for an IT specialist to develop and maintain the website (Minimum 2 months for this position). Also need a person to assist with marketing and maintaining volunteer project and fundraising. Application Form Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements Locality: Sangkat Slorkram, Siem Reap. (3km from town centre) Map Contact: email: info@santepheap.org (Director - Rotha) unchanrotha@yahoo.com tel: 092 407 077 'SELF HELP COMMUNITY CENTREhttp://www.shcccambodia.org' ' ' Focus: The Self Help Community Centre (SHCC) provides a safe environment for over 1000 disadvantaged children and young adults in the Kro Bei Riel Community, Siem Reap. The SHCC offers educational and vocational opportunities including English classes, Pre-school/early learning programmes, Social Work, Organic Farming, Arts and Crafts, Music classes, Computer Studies, Sports Education, Education on Hygiene, Nutrition and Environmental Issues. The SHCC are leaders in providing sustainable and developmental changes that will benefit the future self-sufficiency of the community through educating the younger generation. Skills: Generalist and specific (teaching, social work, business, IT support, creative arts, music, sports, organic farming and administration). Intake status: Minimum: 2-3 months. Application Form Costs: Nil Accommodation: Discount guesthouse available or own arrangements. Village homestay available also. Locality: Kro Bei Riel Commune, Puok District, Siem Reap Town Contact: email: contact@shcccambodia.org tel: 063 614 999 'THE SMILING HEARTS ASSOCIATION FOR CHILDRENhttp://www.shac-smilinghearts.org/ ' ' ' Focus: The Smiling Hearts Association for Children aims to give Cambodian children hope for the future.They strive to give orphan children, street children and children with HIV a sense of belonging to a family environment, stability, and a chance to enjoy a childhood free of misery. They plan to give these children a good education, health care and a safe environment. Skills: Generalist (Good proficiency in English) Intake status: Open (no minimum stay) Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements. Locality: Watsway Village, Salakomreak Commune, Siem Reap Town Contact: email: shac.smilinghearts@yahoo.com tel: 012 248 340 'ANGKOR ASSOCIATION FOR THE DISABLEDhttp://angkorad.org/' ' ' Focus: Angkor Association For The Disabled are a not-for-profit, non-political and non-governmental organization founded by a group of landmine victims which works to help people with disabilities and other vulnerable people in order to improve their families' economic situation by breaking the cycle of poverty caused by landmines and other misfortunes. They do this by providing many projects and activities in order to promote self-sufficiency and healthier lives. Skills: Generalist and specific (English teaching, proposal writing, fundraising, research, IT, web design, video). Costs: Minimum donation of US$50 towards AAD administration costs. Intake status: Open. Volunteer Policy Current need for English Teacher (Minimum: 4 weeks) Proposal Writer (Minimum:4 weeks) Details:http://angkorad.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=73&Itemid=64 Accommodation: Own arrangements. Locality: Krous Village, Svaydangkum Commune, Siem Reap Town Contact: email: angkorad@gmail.com tel: 636 740 088 mob: 012 690 934 / 012 414 409 'ABOUTASIA SCHOOLShttp://www.sagecambodia.org' Focus: ABOUTAsia Schools is a progressive non-profit organization that provides immediate, targeted aid to Cambodian children and schools. Their mission is to help provide the poorest and most vulnerable individuals with an education - a basic but priceless foundation - that opens up opportunities and makes life choices possible. They do this by providing direct, onsite support throughout the Siem Reap area, specifically through the provision of volunteer teachers and assistants, essential classroom supplies, and free English lessons to rural primary schools. Skills: Generalist (Native English speaking essential for teaching positions) Intake status: Open (Minimum: 4 weeks for English teaching - possibly less for other work e.g.classroom assistant, painting, decorating, general maintenance) Application Form Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements in Siem Reap. Some provided in rural locations - for further information see Volunteer Handbook Locality: Most schools located in Siem Reap Town, others in nearby rural areas. Contact: email: (Volunteer Co-ordinator) chris@aboutasiaschools.org tel: 092 806 126 'BUILD YOUR FUTURE TODAY CENTERhttp://www.center-bft.org ' Focus: Build Your Future Today is highly committed to providing the opportunity for people, especially children who have been living through hardship and poverty, with the intellectual and economic tools to build a brighter future. Their aim is built upon two principles. First, that “Knowledge is Hope”, and second “Peace is Freedom”. Skills: Generalist and specific (English teaching, public health, computer, building, creative arts, craft, gardening). Intake Status: Volunteer recruitment via ABOUTAsia Schools (see above) or by direct application to BFT. Minimum: 2 weeks. Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements Locality: 150 meters behind Wat Po Langka, # 0280, Group 7, Slakram Village and Sangkat in Siem Reap City. Contact: email: (Director: Pro. Long Sedtha) lsedtha@center-bft.org / lsedtha@yahoo.com tel: 012 940 669 / 063 690 0189 'SENHOA FOUNDATIONhttp://senhoa.org/our-mission.php' Focus: The Senhoa Foundation believes that disadvantaged communities should be free from oppression, poverty and discrimination and should have equal access to education and empowered to fulfill their life goals and aspirations. Accordingly, they support victims of human trafficking by providing income-generating opportunities, social reintegration and programs for self-empowerment. Skills: Specific (English teaching, Khmer language teaching, legal aid services, hygiene/medical and economic programming). Knowledge of Khmer or Vietnamese would be an advantage. Non-specific skills volunteers are accepted; however, this is very rare. Because they want to build the capacity of the local staff Senhoa's volunteers are required to work very closely with the local staff to help them to develop specific skills. Intake status: Long term internships (6 months). Currently seeking generalist female volunteers, plus a social worker/counsellor/psychologist, and a graphic designer. Applications: info@senhoa.org Costs: Nil Accommodation: Senhoa provides accommodation (shared with another staff) for their volunteers at their transition house, a place where they provide temporary housing to help the young women to gradually reintegrated back into their communities. They do not provide food. Alternatively, they give volunteers a stipend of $100, but they have to find their own accommodation. Locality: Several centres in Siem Reap. Contact: Head Office Tel: +1 (440) 973 6462; Email: info@senhoa.org 'Job: Social Worker @ SENHOA' Location: Siem Reap, Cambodia Start Date – Immediately Salary- '''TBD '''Responsibilities Service User Services · Provide support to service users as they transition into our program, as well as out of the program into work life · Conduct regular assessments of service users to determine their specific social, emotional, psychological, and physical need · Respond and address crisis’s at our partner shelter along with the assistance of the local staff · Maintain detailed records of the psychological and emotional states of the service users as they transition · Monitor individual academic and professional performances of each service users; address issues that may be affecting these performances · Assist the service users in resolving family, social, or medical issues through emotional support and referrals · Form trusting, open relationships with service users · Act as a liaison between service users and the rest of the Senhoa staff when incidences or events occur that effect the service users individual or communally · Assist service users in developing obtainable life goals as well as steps to reaching these goals Building Local Staff Capacity · Create social worker guidelines and handbook for the Senhoa Foundation · Train local employees in record keeping and case management · Increase local social workers capacity in handling the issues of our service users To apply, please email resume and cover letter explaining how your skills and experience match the person specification to info@senhoa.org. 'HONOUR VILLAGE CAMBODIAhttp://www.honourvillagecambodia.org' ' ' Focus: '''Honour Village strives to help some of Cambodia's poorest and most vulnerable children by giving them a safe home, good nutrition and an education. They care for orphaned and abandoned children as well as children whose parents are too poor to provide for their basic needs. '''Skills: Generalist Intake Status: Minimum commitment of four weeks. Long term welcome.Details: Costs: Nil (small contribution for daily lunch requested) Accommodation: Own arrangements or discounted rates with patron guesthouses. Some onsite may be available in the adjoining local village (approximately 15 mins. from Siem Reap) Locality: Contact for precise location. Contact: Tel: (UK) 07780 743 390 Details: 'THE PONHEARY LY FOUNDATIONhttp://theplf.org/wp/' ' ' Focus: The Ponheary Ly Foundation promotes and works towards increasing access to formal schooling, improving school retention, and strengthening the quality of educational experience for children and youth in northern Cambodia. Skills: Generalist (assisting with English classes -preferably native English speaker) Specialist (art, computers, ESL, crafts, building) Intake Status: Minimum one week. Long term welcome.Details: Costs: No fees (however, note suggested daily budget) Accommodation: Own arrangements or at affiliated guesthousehttp://www.sevencandlesguesthouse.com/ Locality: Rural schools 20-45 minutes from Siem Reap. Contact: No. 0307 Wat Bo Road, Sala Kamreouk Commune, Siem Reap. Tel: 855 (0)92-848-695: Category:Volunteer Cambodia